


Noot Noot

by ShibbyWibbys



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack, I'm sorry to anyone reading this, Oh My God So Much Crack, this was funny at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibbyWibbys/pseuds/ShibbyWibbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra makes a mess and Bolin makes a scene.<br/>Seriously this is so crack it's not even worth it.<br/>Please don't hate me.<br/>Rating is for strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noot Noot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stolenbatmobiles (adorkablelindy)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stolenbatmobiles+%28adorkablelindy%29).



> I'm going to warn you, yet again, that this story is crack. It doesn't make any sense and it's really goddamn stupid. You have been warned and should read at your own risk.  
> There is no romance.  
> I wrote this for my best friend and she wanted me to post it idk I'm sorry.

“Korra what the hell fuck shit why are you such a bitch?” Bolin demanded of his olive skined friend as he watched her defiantly smash all of his belongings. 

“I'm the motherfucking avatar cunt get used to it. Haha fuck you Bolin!” Korra responded dramatically and she caught his gaze and threw his framed photograph of him and Ginger on the ground. Bolin's eyes teared up as he watched the glass crack, seemingly in slow motion. 

“What the shit fuck, Korra?” Bolin asked in defeat. “Noot noot, motherfucker.” Korra whispered as she climbed out of his window and into the night.


End file.
